Overlooking You
by Mile
Summary: Sometimes you ignore the things that friends do and say because you love them. But what happens when you just can't overlook them anymore?
1. Prologue

Sometimes we overlook the smaller things, details that are just out of place because you don't want to ruin a delicate balance called friendship. There are things you don't mention because you don't want to lose someone.

None of them ever mentioned the fact that Kenny hardly ever had a lunch or any school supplies.

None of them ever mentioned the picture of two fourth-grade kids that Stan kept in his locker.

None of them ever mentioned Cartman's reluctance to mention his mother or where he got his money.

One day, somebody would and then their fragile universe would tumble down, breaking away to reveal the harsh reality- that they lived in a very cruel world that hadn't been kind to any of them. And then they would fall down, down, down, farther and farther into Kenny's poverty, Stan's history, Cartman's family. But once they'd fallen, none of them would ever be able to get back up on their own.

And they never would.

So for now, they just smile and turn a blind eye, hoping nobody will ever notice and yet already knowing that they have.


	2. Chapter One

_---AvinxMile---_

Stan stormed down the hallway, cursing his luck at being stuck with Craig on the egg parenting project. Craig had glared daggers at him all second period, and Stan had glared right back. It wasn't his fault Craig hated him. No, it was more like Wendy's fault in a roundabout way. Craig apparently had the hots for Wendy, but Wendy hated him. She'd told Stan before, several times, that Craig Tucker was a jerk.

Opening his locker door, Stan swore softly under his breath when the small picture fell out and drifted onto the floor. He knelt down to pick it up just as a dark brown boot slammed down on it. Glaring up at the person who'd stepped on it, he saw that it was none other than the biggest pain in his ass right now.

"Goddamnit Craig, what the hell do you want?" Stan spat up at the other boy. "And get your fucking dirt piece of shit boot off my picture!" He reached for it, but Craig didn't budge an inch. Staring down at Stan's pathetic fumbling for the picture, the other boy could only see one solution to the problem. He didn't expect Stan to like it, but Stan seemed to really want that picture.

"I'll get off of your precious picture, but only if you never go out with Wendy again." The reaction he got was worth it. Stan stared up at Craig like he'd suddenly grown three heads, then bowed his head back down again and whispered something. There was nobody else in the hallway, so Craig thought he could threaten Stan a little.

"I can't hear you. Speak up, wannabe jock boy!" Craig growled in his nasal tone, grinding his foot slightly into the picture. Stan cried out slightly and nodded frantically, looking up at Craig with pure desperation in his eyes. For some reason, this was funny to Craig, and he ground his foot a little more.

"I'll never go out with her again! I promise!" Stan practically screamed, grabbing at Craig's boot. For a moment, he almost looked like he was crying, but it was probably just a trick of the light. Stan Marsh didn't cry. "Please! Please! Let me have it back!"

Removing his boot from the picture, Craig smirked down at Stan but stopped cold at the short glimpse of red hair he caught from the picture before it was jerked out of his view. Cradling the picture to his chest, Stan scooted back into his locker door and stumbled to his feet. He proceeded to put the picture back in a small frame with shaking hands, and confirmed Craig's suspicions about the photo.

As Stan gathered the rest of his things and walked to class with his shoulders slumped, Craig slowly fell to his knees. He had never intended for _that _to happen. It hadn't gone according to plan at all! He hadn't wanted to...

He hadn't wanted to remind Stan that Kyle Broflovski was nothing more than a picture any more.

_---AvinxMile---_

_A/N: So that's my first story, chapter one of Overlooking You! I hope you enjoyed, especially since there should be more tomorrow! This is really fun to write, oddly, since I just adore the relationship dynamics between Stan and Kyle. But my favorite male character is still Butters (followed closely by Kenny, Pip, Tweek, Stan, and Craig) so expect to see lots of Butters soon. Wendy and Bebe should show up in the next chapter, along with Cartman and Kenny (hopefully) but I just have no idea at this point. This thing writes itself!_

_That's about it, I think... Oh! Also, if anyone knows the official name for the pairing of Butters and his accountabillabuddy Bradley from the episode Cartman Sucks, I've been wondering what it is. Thanks!_

_-x0xMissYouMotherx0x (aka Mile)_


	3. Chapter Two

_---AvinxMile---_

When Stan told Wendy he didn't want to go out with her anymore, she pulled all her usual tricks- pleading, begging, cajoling, even screaming at him in the middle of the hallway as she followed him to class. Stan hadn't given into any of them _(Kyle, think Kyle) _and finally Wendy broke down, right outside his sixth period class.

"I HATE YOU STAN!" She shrieked so loudly that Stan swore the building shook. Luckily, the teacher wasn't there yet, but it still freaked the hell out of Eric Cartman, who had been sitting in the front row since he tried to exterminate the Mexicans. For the fourteenth time.

Eric craned his head and stared openly at the spectacle outside the door. In his eyes, the angry hippie bitch had finally gotten annoying enough to make Stan the 'wimp' dump her. At first, he found it funny and started to laugh, but froze as he heard Wendy's next angry accusation- proof the two of them had really hit rock bottom.

"You never let me in! You never let anyone in, not since Kyle died!"

The room seemed to become airless and even as he stood up slowly, pushing back his chair with a squeak, he could feel Kenny doing the same three rows back. Wendy continued to ramble on about Kyle, completely missing the look in Stan's eyes, until Cartman grabbed her shoulder. She screamed in surprise, then anger, and moved to punch the large boy in the nose. Kenny got in the way, however, and she broke his nose instead.

As Kenny hit the dirt, Cartman dealt with Wendy. He grabbed her by the front of her jacket and positively growled in her face.

"Now listen here, _bitch._ You ever mention the name 'Kyle' around Stan ever again and _I'll find you_. I'll hunt you down, make you eat your parents, and then _kill you._ Got it?" He asked, shaking her a little bit. Wendy's eyes were the size of dinnerplates as she nodded frantically.

"I-I promise!" She squeaked. Cartman shook her a little more then let her go. He was nearly blind with rage at this point, and he had to get out of there before he seriously hurt her.

"You're fucking lucky that class is starting soon. Kenny's nose might grow back but that doesn't make you any less of a bitch for breaking it." Cartman turned on his heel, hauling up Kenny and carrying him to the nurse's office over one shoulder. As he watched them go, Stan couldn't remember when Eric had become so cool.

"St-Stan?" Butters was standing in front of him, grinding his knuckles together. "E-Eric said to make sure you get to class a-an' Wendy doesn't give you 'no more shit.'" When Stan didn't respond at first, Butters fidgeted and glanced from side to side nervously. "W-well come on now, Iah can't be late for class a-again. Dad'll ground me again… oh hamburgers…!"

If there was anyone who could make Stan smile right now, it was the dorky Butters. He shook his head, regaining focus, and then nodded at Butters with a wide smile. Butters smiled back, unsure at first and then smiling wider.

"Let's go to class."

_---AvinxMile---_

_A/N: Well we didn't really go into Eric's issues here, but it'll probably happen in the next chapter along with Kenny's. Or it'll be about Butters. Because I love Butters and it's really easy to write about Stan's issues._

_Just to clear something up- As a fan of the actual South Park series, I love the original Wendy. She's a great character and adds something extra to it, just like Butters and Tweek. But for this fanfiction, she was necessarily evil. _

_Also, I'm debating whether or not to add Ike and the Broflovskis (minus Kyle of course) to this story. What do you think, readers? Leave a review if you want to add your opinion._

_This is currently the _Stan_ arc. Which means that while Stan isn't going to be the only character with problems, he will be the main character most of the time._

_Again, R&R! I'll give you internet hugs! XD_


	4. Chapter Three Part One

_---AvinxMile---_

Cartman frowned, pacing in front of the nurse's office. This was a problem. Wendy had brought _it_ up, and now Stan was going to be all whiney and mopey for the rest of the week. He and Kenny might would have abandoned Stan until he cheered up, once upon a time, but that time was over. They were stuck taking care of him for now.

A moment later, the door opened and the nurse stuck her head out silently. Cartman turned and stared at her until she spoke. Or, more accurately, he stared at the fetus attached to her head.

"Your friend is going to be fine, but he's going to need a splint on his nose." She told him, frowning slightly. He glared back at her and continued staring pointedly at the fetus on her head. The nurse's frown deepened into a scowl as she continued. "Should I call his parents, kid?"

"No, that'll be fine." Cartman said, "His parents don't need to be informed." He started to walk past her, but she shoved her arm in his way. Cartman stared down at her but she didn't move. Silence stretched out for a few minutes, then he decided enough was enough.

"How did you say he got his broken nose again?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. Cartman's left eye twitched slightly, then he regained his composure.

"Thank you _very much_." Cartman growled, pushing past her. Kenny was lying on a cot, parka pulled up over his face. As Cartman entered the room, he pulled it down and revealed Kenny's nose. It was bright red and covered with a red plaster that just made it look worse. The fat boy winced then laughed, intending to rip on Kenny for it.

"Duuude your nose looks like-"

"Don't even start fatass." Kenny groaned, rubbing his eyes. "If I hear one more Rudolph reindeer joke I'm going to kick someone's ass. The nurse made so many fucking cracks that I nearly fucking kicked her ass."

"I can still make the po' cracks right?"

"As long as I can make fatass jokes."

"Coooooo'."

_---AvinxMile---_

_A/N: This was a rare chapter of sort-of humor, and also a chapter that doesn't feature Stan. So, no Butters, but he should be up next chapter- which I'm writing right now. It's kind of a two-part deal- and this is part one._

_Well I'm going to be going on vacation soon but expect about up to fifty chapters when I get back. I tend to write prolifically when I'm on vacation. I also may stick up some drabbles of WendyxCartman or maybe slash or WendyxBebe._

_Caturday- Well the reason Wendy was so intimidated by Cartman was because she knew she was wrong about Kyle. I don't have a beta yet, either, so I apologize for all the grammar errors. Just let me know if there's some character you want to have put in, and I'll put him/her in. _

_If any readers have any requests for drabbles/side stories for me to do, just leave a review! I'll do them all once I get back. _


	5. Chapter Three Part Two

_---AvinxMile---_

Butters glanced from side to side, chewing his lip nervously as the teacher rambled on about monkeys and tigers. Stan's bad mood hung over his head like a little black cloud, only not all fluffy and soft. No it was more like an angry kitty, Butters concluded, all cute looking but completely mean and scratchy. Butters didn't like mean kitties. Why, a mean kitty had scratched him once and he had gotten grounded because of it.

Butters was surprised out of his thoughts as a soft 'thump' of a note landed on his desk. Oh, hamburgers! If he got passing notes again, why, his dad said he would ground him for being a naughty boy. He was already in trouble for trying to help Eric exterminate the Mexicans again last week. He was a bad little mister, boy howdy!

Opening up the note hesitantly, Butters nearly bit a hole through his lip. It was in Jimmy's handwriting, asking if he wanted to go hang out later. Butters pulled out a pencil and scribbled a quick reply back, then tossed the note onto Jimmy's desk before the teacher noticed. The two passed the note back and forth until class was over, when Butters dropped it in a trash can on the way out since littering is bad, mister.

When they were done, it looked like this:

_Hey Butters, you want to come to my comedy show tonight? I have lots of drinks and snacks ready._

_Aw gee whiz Jimmy I have to help take care of Stan tonight. Eric told me to._

_Well why doesn't he come too? Kenny already said he'd come and I haven't asked Cartman yet._

_He said okay but we have to go home early. His mom is doing a movie marathon with their whole family and I got invited! Yipee!_

_Alright it starts at eight. I'll talk to you guys later, class is almost over._

_---AvinxMile---_

_A/N: This chapter is more of a supplement to later chapters, which in hindsight was a bad idea. I'll write lots to make up for it. But to make up for it for now, I put it in a Butters POV! Stan will come back next chapter I promise, but I just love Butters so much I had to try it. Below is just a fan-rant. Ignore it if you want._

_OH. MY. GOD. Has anyone seen the episode Mr. Jefferson and the episode The Losing Edge? You get to see Kenny's face (not so much in Mr. Jefferson, but one minute and forty five seconds into The Losing Edge, you can clearly see that it's Kenny. Thank you TiVo!) I also just saw the movie so my brain is threatening to explode from the Kenny-face-ness. I really shouldn't have just watched the Professor Chaos episodes for the first time to try and fix that- Butters is too goddamned adorable!_

_And also, 1 minute 45 seconds into The Losing Edge, did anyone else notice Kyle's Jewfro? It gives me the giggles. You can see Kyle's Jewfro and Kenny's kinda-face (he has a gangsta-style cap on) later on until 3:00ish while they're at a pizza parlor. Then at 5:00, you see them in uniform again, and you see them again. It keeps going and you catch glimpses of both of them here and there. I watched that episode just to see Kenny's different faces WITHOUT A HOOD._

_On a side note, I apologize for the length of my Author's Notes. Happy reading and remember to review!_


	6. Chapter Four

**A/N: I'm back! Just for my three lovely reviewers! Three! I feel so accomplished!**

**I just haven't had the drive to write in a LONG time... I posted some of my old crap, that Kickball thing and the Four-Swords drabbles, but nothing NEW. And I've been watching an absolutely hilarious series called How I Met Your Mother (totally not plugging this awesomewonderfulamazing show), so I do believe I am ready to write this chapter. I don't know anyone my age who likes that show. It's because I'm not old (yet). There are four How I Met Your Mother references in this chapter. Find them all, win my horse named Wingjammer! He's in my stable, and he can be yours- if you get the references, gentlemen. And this isn't one of them.**

**Anyway. I hope you enjoy.**

**WINGJAMMER!**

---AvinxMile---

Stan scowled. He was tired, he was missing the second half of his family's movie-marathon, and he was cold. Stan had assumed the place would have internal heating (wrong) or that someone would have felt the courtesy to inform him otherwise (also wrong.)

"Why, you look an awful lot like a wet kitty cat, Stan!" Butters chirped from his chair. The irritating blonde was having a grand ol' time, chewing away on the free pretzels he had somehow obtained. He chewed like he was fucking Chewbacca or something. The pretzels had just magically appeared in his hands five minutes ago but Stan hadn't bothered to ask. Mostly because he didn't care. But damn, that was some loud chewing!

"I'm aware of that, Butters," He ground out, sliding his eyes towards the large friendly sign that said 'EXIT.' "What I'm not aware of is why you had to point that out. Have you ever heard of something called 'tact'?" His eyes slid back towards the ever-cheerful Stotch boy, who'd put down the pretzels.

Stan watched him ponder this for a moment, and scowled when the **brat** shook his head. Tipping back in his chair, Butters peeked curiously at Stan... upside-down. Just looking at him was enough to make Stan ill. He felt like he might barf all over the annoying pest, which really wouldn't bother him all that much. In fact- Stan suppressed a smirk- it would be like, Karma or something.

Butters didn't realize this, and leaned back even inhumanely farther. His hair flopped into the diet root beer Stan had ordered earlier in the night. It was kind of gross. Who knew how often Butters bathed? (Every day, in fact.) Part of Stan didn't want it anymore... but it was root beer. The nectar of the gods! And Stan would be damned to Hell if he was going to let root beer go to waste!

He snatched it up and drank it all in one chug. Butters looked mildly horrified and was about to protest when the lights dimmed.

"Oooh, goody!" The blonde squealed. "It's Jimmy's first major comedy act!!" He jumped up and joined most of the audience in clapping as an announcer welcomed 'Jimmy Vulner, from right here in South Park!'

"Major Comedy Act!" Stan muttered, and saluted. Nobody else had heard him, but they wouldn't have gotten the joke anyway. It was something only he and Kenny did. Only they found it funny.

As the applause died down, Jimmy opened his mouth and the comedy act began.

---AvinxMile---

"'S-s-so she said, Muh-muh-merry S-slapsgiving, y-you j-jerk!' and s-slapped huh-him! Have a n-nice night, f-f-folks, and make sure y-y-y-you don't wind up l-like poor old him!" The teenage comedian called as the curtain lowered to a huge round of applause. Butters immediately grabbed his friend/charge's arm and **pulled.**

"Fuck, Butters!" Stan yelped. "Fucking hurts!" The other boy let go right away, but signaled that he was going to congratulate Jimmy on a job well done. Mouthing, _'You should come too,' _he pointed to a door marked **Stay The Hell Out.** Stan nodded and followed. Butters breezed through the door without being looked at twice. It seemed like he had been here before.

Stan, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. Because he's Stan, and because he has come to realize that the Universe fucking hates him. Why, if the Universe were to slap him across the face right now, he would be expecting it! Bring it on, he wanted to scream! But there was one thing he wasn't ready for- a three-hundred pound man grabbing his arm. So he did the only sane thing to do in that situation.

He screamed like a little girl.

---AvinxMile---

_Dark Rose; I was worried about Butters, mostly over-selling his voice. Then I realized you can't really over-sell Butters as long as you don't use it every sentence.. And I've seen Every. Single. Episode. With. Butters. Because I love him so. ...I wonder if they make Butters action figures?_

_Lady Venamisa; Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews. I'll get right on fixing the chapter error, as soon as I post this! And Kyle's death is important... I think. My StanMuse is being pissy. But he's also sarcastic, which makes me grin. Kind of like me, he is...?_

_Caturday; Really? This was the first story you ever read..? ...I feel special now. And I'm so not sniffling. I don't sniffle. Or cry at all, for that matter. I have granted you all another chapter, which I hope is worthy of the wonderful South Park fandom._


End file.
